Dead before
by lokaporCullen97
Summary: Bella, estoy harto de ti. De ti y de tus continuos Te amo, Jacob. O de tus Jake, no te vayas, te necesito. Solo sabes hacer daño y más daño a la gente Bella./Bella estoy harto de que siempre llores por él, he esperado durante 5 años.. SUMARY ENTERO DENTRO


**Dead before.**

(_Antes muerta)_

_

* * *

_

**Summary: **_''Bella, estoy harto de ti. De ti y de tus continuos Te amo, Jacob. O de tus Jake, no te vayas, te necesito. Solo sabes hacer daño y más daño a la gente Bella.''/ ''Bella estoy harto de que siempre llores por él, he esperado durante 5 años y ni tan si quiera lo intentas superar. Y tú sabes el daño que me causas llorando por Jacob. OoC. AU. _

**Advertencias: **En este fic **NO hay Lemmon **ni situaciones sexuales, si está en categoría M es porque al final hay una escena un tanto.. ¿? ¿Cómo llamarla? Un tanto fuerte.

Y pues que si eres Team Bella cerrada (que no soportas la mínima crítica hacia Bella), no leas esto.

**Quedan advertidos.**

_

* * *

_

**Jacob POV.**

Harto. Estaba harto de que Bella solo supiese hacerme daño y lo peor es que ella lo sabía y seguía como si nada.

¿Para qué diablos viene a decirme que me ama? ¿Para luego restregarme por la cara que al chupasangre lo ama más? ¿O como pretexto para no perder a un amigo?

Además, cada vez que intento decirle suavemente el dolor que me causa seguir a su lado como nada más que su mejor amigo e intentar marcharme, me suelta lo de ''Por favor Jake, no te vayas. Te necesito'' Empezaba a darme cuenta de que Bella era una maldita zorra manipuladora.

Había llegado la hora de decirle adiós.

Salí del sofá donde me encontraba viento la TV y me dirigí al bosque, de un salto, entré en fase. Fue genial sentirse tan libre. Corrí hacia la casa del Dr. Cullen y la alcancé en no demasiados minutos. Me paré en el jardín de la casa y aullé para que alguien me escuchase.

Como suponía, al minuto salió Bella. Empecé a prepararme mentalmente para sus posibles artimañas. Le indiqué que esperase quieta con la cabeza, corrí detrás de unos setos y rápidamente salí de fase y me vestí.

-Bella- dije dirigiéndome hacia ella con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Jake, ¡Qué gusto verte!- gritó abrazándome. Apreté la mandíbula al sentir su olor y su cuerpo pegado al mío, ella sabía lo que hacía. Zorra.

Me separé de ella como pude sin llegar a ser brusco.

-Bella, esto se ha acabado, he de irme.- susurré intentando que esto no pareciese un guión de una telenovela barata.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? Sabes lo mucho que te amo Jake, no puedes hacerme esto- Vi que Bella se mordía su labio inferior y tenía sus ojos un poco enrojecidos. Cerré los ojos contando mentalmente hasta diez. _Jacob, no caigas en su juego. Otra vez no, sabes que ella te manipula, por favor Jacob, hazlo por ti._

La muy zorra sabía jugar bien las cartas a su favor, no era la primera vez que intentaba decirle que me iba, esta vez sería definitiva. No aguantaba más.

-Bella, sabes muy bien por qué.

-Jake, por favor no te vayas. Te necesito en mi vida. Te amo Jake, eres mi mejor amigo- me quedé estático al sentir nuevamente su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Bella, sabes el daño que me causas reteniéndome a tu lado como tu mejor amigo-

-Pero Jake, tú sabes que te quiero, y mucho- señaló con un tono de voz más dulce y atrayente. Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos, necesitaba irme ya.

-Claro que me quieres... como tu mejor amigo. Lástima que yo te ame como a mi vida. Adiós Bella-

-Jacob espera, ¡bésame!- tardé unos momentos en procesar sus palabras. ¿Había dicho Bésame?

-¿Qué?

-Sé que es eso lo que buscas, bésame Jacob. Bésame y quédate- No daba crédito a lo que decía. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Acaso no pensaba en Edward?

Sonreí con humor negro.

-Bella, mírate... eres penosa. ¿Ves que solo sabes hacer daño a la gente? Pidiendo que te bese, cuando tienes a tu novio a unos metros de nosotros. Me das asco Bella.- Qué más quisiera yo que me diese asco. Cada palabra suya me hacía más y más daño.

Negué con la cabeza y en un segundo, entré en fase nuevamente y salí corriendo, dejándola sola con sus lágrimas de cocodrilo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Edward POV.**

5 años habían pasado desde la marcha de Jacob, y aunque estaba realmente enfadado con él por hacer sufrir así a Bella, también me molestaba mucho que Bella no hubiese dejado de llorar un solo día por él.

Había estado dispuesto a esperar, había esperado más de lo que debería... ¡5 años!

Esa noche estaba decidido a cortar el problema de raíz. No era justo que yo prácticamente ya no existiese para Bella.

xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx

_11pm. Cuarto de Isabella Swan._

-Bella, tenemos que hablar- murmuré bajito.

Volví a notar que, como siempre, estaba sollozando bajo las mantas. Ya ni me pedía que viniera a visitarla por las noches. Había perdido un total interés en mí.

-Edward... – gimió

-¿Qué te pasa amor?- dije no pudiendo estar todo lo enfadado que me gustaría.

-Quiero que vuelva... le necesito. Jake...- Sentí como si me arrancasen el corazón de cuajo.

-Bella...¿Por qué no intentas pasar página? –

-¡¿Cómo voy a pasar página Edward? ¡Era... digo, Es mi mejor amigo! ¡Le amo!-

-Ya... y claro, como le amas un poco menos que a mí, pues por eso yo no tengo derecho a enfadarme y tengo que aguantar todas tus noches en vela por él ¿Cierto?- A veces Bella conseguía sacarme de mis casillas.

-Maldita sea, ¡No! No es eso, es que como sé que tú vas a estar aquí... –inmediatamente se tapó la boca con las manos, consciente de lo que acababa de decir.

¿Acababa de insinuar que había perdido su interés por mí por el simple hecho de que sabe que la amo más que a nada en el mundo?

Estaba harto, harto de sus inmadureces, harto de que ella fuese mi debilidad. Hoy eso cambiaría.

-Bella estoy harto. Si tanto le quieres, pues vete con él. Yo me largo.

-No, no te vayas Edward. Te amo-

-He escuchado eso demasiadas veces- estaba hasta el moño de que siempre fuese Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob... incluso cuando el ejército de neófitos de Victoria.

-Bella, date cuenta, siempre ha sido él.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo te amo.- gritó al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Incluso aquella vez que le pediste que te besara? Ya sabes, cuando la pelea de los neófitos...

-Pero... pero... él me chantajeó Edward.

-Ya claro...

-¡Es verdad! Me dijo que iba a dejarse matar Ed...

-Bella si realmente no hubieses querido besarle, habrías pensado que es imposible.

-¿Por qué?-

-Si Sam, el Alfa, le hubiese ordenado que luchase, Jacob hubiese tenido que hacerlo. Además, Jacob no es tan egoísta como para dejar solos a sus hermanos en un combate dejándose matar y por último, no hay más grande humillación para el ''orgullo lupino'' que dejarse matar por un vampiro, y encima un puto neófito Bella.

Vi su mandíbula desencajarse, obviamente no había pensado eso.

-Pero... pero...

-Ya lo sé, pero tú querías besarles y maldita seas si no disfrutaste el beso.

Noté cómo se quedaba sin argumentos...

-Adiós Bella, ya he sufrido bastante por ti. Es hora de pasar página.- murmuré con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Edward no, tú también no... por favor- sus ojos parecían mares, estaban inundados en lágrimas.

Salí corriendo, corrí para desahogarme.

**Bella POV.**

Mal, todo estaba saliendo muy mal. Jacob me había abandonado, igual que Edward... ya no me quedaba nada.

Estaba sola, y eso no me gustaba. Sabía todo el daño que les había causado, como también sabía que me lo merecía por egoísta y manipuladora.

Ahora sólo me quedaba una salida... la más placentera posiblemente.

Me dirigí al baño intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a mi viejo padre, abrí un cajón y extraje una brillante cuchilla de afeitar, la observé mientras ponía mi brazo izquierdo extendido hacia adelante con la mano apretada en un puño, con la otra mano que aguantaba la cuchilla, la acerqué a mi muñeca izquierda y con un rápido corte apretando y en el lugar correcto deslicé la cuchilla hacia abajo, viendo como la piel abandonaba mi cuerpo, dejando a la vista sangre, mucha sangre.

Dejé caer la cuchilla a un lado, ahora solo tocaba esperar. Pues no estaba dispuesta a vivir en un mundo donde Edward ya no estaba conmigo.

¿Charlie? ¿Renée? Si preguntáis por ellos, debéis saber que soy una criatura esencialmente egoísta y me alegro por ello.

Aun así, de verdad amaba a Edward, puede que no fuese un amor limpio, pero amar, le amaba.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**10 años después.**

_Tv: [...] Nos agrada anunciarles que la famosa modelo Vanessa Wolfe ha contraído matrimonio con su mecánico, Jacob Black._

_Radio: [...] Y, noticias de última hora, hace poco el jefe del Hospital Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, ha anunciado con orgullo que su hijo, Edward Cullen va a contraer matrimonio con la famosa diseñadora Ángela Webber.__ Al parecer, para ellos, la edad no importa pues con 15 años de diferencia, 35 Ángela y 20 Edward, ellos juran amarse_ Bueno, os deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo parejita...[...]

* * *

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Umm... primero, no me maten ! xD Lo siento por hacer esto con los personajes, pero es algo que me tenía guardado y necesitaba salir como fuese, en un principio el final NO era así, era con Bella yéndose con Mike y éste rechazándola diciendole que ella había tenído su oportunidad y que la desperdició al irse con Cullen. Pero luego me gustó más este final (L)**

**Les ruego, amados lectores y lectoras, que NOOOOO dejen reviews insultando ¿Ok? Por favor!**

**Y bueno pues que SI dejen Reviews con su opinión (sin ofender!) =P Besos!**

**Atte: LokaporCullen97**


End file.
